wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ocala
Ocala is the founder of the group known as Ocala's Saints. She currently lives among mountainous region of Pantala. She was a heavily wanted individual to the HiveWings, but after seemingly vanishing, she's convinced they gave up searching. appearance see ref by wild * carries blades on her at all times * webbing in her spines sustained the most damage during scuffles. lucky to not have serious scars. * leaf-shaped tail tip was normal, each slice symbolizes a successful mission. personality caring. motherly. merciful & regal, quite honestly. that's the impression one gets when they don't see her doing her work anyways. performs merciless & gruesome interrogation tactics, excellent strategist that thinks multiple steps ahead. analytic & observant mindset. do Not lie to her because she will find out. part of her is oddly off, likely due to the fact two of her Saints ditched the club for their own findings. skillset * keen intellect. advanced analytic & observational skills. * sharp memory & reflexes * incredible training, some of it is luck mixed with adaptability though. shows off her quick thinking too however * exceptional gardening skills * charismatic & persuasive, not manipulative per se but others say she is history helped the leafwings reclaim pantala's land against the hivewings. one of the strategists. uhh timeline is flexible for her but if in an earlier time in my AU (closer to canon) then she helped get Wasp overseas. she totally sold her to Lucre (whom is also timeline-flexible) and kept her in a secondary version of Burn's Weirdling Tower. however if she's not in a closer-to-canon timeline she probably helped get rid of some of the worse hivewing gang groups who are trying to reignite wasp's flame. yeah people very likely hated wasp but lets be real she probably had a few loyal supporters. so if its not a war against Wasp its a war against her lingering wasps. long story short ocala probably converted her faction of the militia to being her Saints, making the name for herself that they have today. that's when things hit the fan. after their ongoing battles were over, some of the group was made out to be criminalistic, as bad as the wasps. they fled to the mountainous region on pantala, Ocala vanishing years before they decided to flee. turns out! she fled to the mountains first. and even recruited a few hivewings and silkwings who thought the wasps were a load of crap too. however since the wasps fizzled out of being as violent as they once were, ocala settled on making her group a free-for-all; if you had the right amount of cash, you could get their protection. that's also around when Lucre arrived as a business partner. a few weeks into lucre's visit, Ocala got word of a devastating fire taking place in a wooded area of her region. (shes not a queen, no, but she did get the mountainous region for herself through Documents And Deal-making stuff. ill probably explain it in further detail another time.) anyways then Lucre & Ocala went to the village and split up. Ocala retrieved a young Ocotillo (the leaf/sand hybrid) & Lucre recovered a pure leafwing dragonet. relations :* ocotillo: always kind of figured they'd be the one to end up running off at some point. still a bit soft for them though. :* laevis: (softly) damnit. :* Lucre: business partner! :-)) :* dwarf bandit quartet: *glass cracking sound effect* tolerates them because they are good at what they do trivia * ocala isnt a plant or anything its a town name but i thought it sounded nice :3 * wasp-like character-wise, but took a strictly neutral stance and doesn't brainwash her kin * 10/10 would burn the government down multiple times with a straight face Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Other)